


Welcome to Awkwardville, Population: Two

by ElizaStyx



Series: The Awkward Project [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Dean is the one to feel embarassed, Awkwardness, Bucky vs. Tearoom, Bullying, Castiel does human things, Chai - Freeform, Condoms, Destruction, Embarrassment, Equations, Established Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, Grill Party, Humour, Jensen Robotics Major, Jensen shipper, M/M, Robotics, Senior Project, Shipping, TAKING PROMPTS, Tea, Tearoom, WOHOOO, a wee bit of angst, cuteness, destiel fanfiction, drones, maths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embrace your Embarassment and Praise your Perplexity! With open arms Awkwardville welcomes you!<br/>We'll teach you how to live when you're laughable and how to surpass every shame! Satisfaction not guaranteed!</p><p>~~~<br/>A collection of drabbles/ficlets/shorts about the ultimate adventures in awkwardness starring all your favourite pairings.<br/>Join in for a comprehensive study in Dean Winchester's curves, Jensen's adventures in the land of destiel porn and Winter Soldier facing a gross amount of tea. This is just the beginning!<br/>TAKING PROMPTS NOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles/ficlets/shorts about the ultimate adventures in awkwardness starring all your favourite pairings :D And by favourite pairings I mean destiel, sabriel, cockles, wincest, stucky, thorki, hannigram, merthur, mavin, brolin and literally everything you want me to write (as long as I have the slightest idea who the hell they are) ;)  
>  **I AM TAKING PROMPTS NOW** down in the comments and through [my tumblr](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/) so feed me your ideas :D You can ask for literally anything as long as it involves at least one character being grossily embarassed :P (You can of course always leave prompts for different stories but they'll be posted as separate works) Today I'm fullfilling all your dorky dreams (and wet ones too, so the rating may go up) Talk to me! :)

Since this work will hopefully become a collection of shorts with various pairings the first chapter will be a table of contents so you can quickly find the ones that you find interesting :)

1) [The Perfect Equation ( **Destiel** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418/chapters/7676612) - College AU - Castiel is an ambitious maths student who along with the human psychology finds all the curves scientifically fascinating. Especially if they belong to one Dean Winchester.

2) [Reasonable ( **Cockles** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418/chapters/7677332)  - Prompt!fic "How about Misha walks in on Jensen browsing ao3, because Jensen is actually the biggest destiel shipper there is, but can't admit it for stupid reasons. And misha just laughs and teases jensen a bit and is about to leave until he sees that Jensen also read a fucking lot of cockles"

3) [Romanticism ( **Stucky** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418/chapters/7690946) - When Natasha dares to question Bucky being a perfect boyfriend, he simply shrugs it off and walks away. However, her words keep returning to him in random moments until he finally gives up and decides to prove once and for all that Bucky Barnes is not afraid of a romatic, surprise date.  
Here comes the grand showdown: Winter Soldier vs. Tearoom

 4) [The Truth ( **Cockles** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3505676) [separate, longer work] - Prompt!fic "Your awkward project is amazing! There's something specific I'd like to see. There is never enough Emotional! Misha in cockles fic. I'd love to see a fic in which he's just had a terrible, no good, very bad day/week/whatever. Nothing goes right. And by the end of it he's just HAD IT and the last thing sets him off and he bursts into tears. Of course, neither he nor Jensen really knows what to do because it's not really like Misha to react this, but Jen hates to see him hurting and upset."

5) [Emergency Landing ( **Cockles** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418/chapters/7720202) \- Prompt!fic "cockles au where jensen is the robotics major who’s senior project is to build a functional drone and misha is the unfortunate grad student in who’s backyard jensen’s drone runs out of batteries in"

6) [Initiative ( **Destiel** )](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3493418/chapters/8568181) - Castiel is an independent angel of his own and he clearly is capable of transacting basic human dealings without Dean's help. Like buying condoms, for instance.

 

 

 


	2. The Perfect Equation (Destiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU - Castiel is an ambitious maths student who along with the human psychology finds all the curves scientifically fascinating. Especially if they belong to one Dean Winchester.

"Don't move!"

Dean froze halfway through his titanic effort to raise up from the bed.  
"What the hell, Cas?" he groaned grumpily and furled his pillow to bury his face back in it.  
"I'm writing an important equation." Castiel answered in a voice too sober and too professorial for such an ungodly hour. "Actually it might be a groundbreaking one."  
"Mhm." Dean nuzzled into the white pillowcase; being awake was so overrated.  
"It's an equation which describes the perfection that the curve of your ass is." Castiel added, his voice still serious.

Dean choked on his next breath. "What?" he even opened one eye to look at Castiel's unmoved features and his pencil dancing quickly all over the page before him.  
"As I said." Cas was concentrated on his calculations, fully oblivious to Dean becoming all flustered. "I believe this equation may be a key to the mystery of attractiveness. You know, the answer to all our questions regarding what makes humans find specific individuals more appealing than the others."

It was really too early for Dean to catch up with this whole interdisciplinary bullshit but one thing he surely understood. Cas was totally writing a publication on his ass.

"Dude, you know you can't discuss my ass with your professors, right?" Dean could feel his cheeks burning.

Castiel didn't dignify that with an answer.

***

He published his work.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the group of their closest friends giggling like idiots over a scientific disquisition and then checking out his backside. He couldn't believe his eyes when the most strict psychology professor on the whole campus gave him thumbs up, actually grinning as if it was such a normal thing to have your dorky boyfriend publish a scientific article on your butt.

Goddammit.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he was so red on his face all day long. Normally he didn't really mind people ogling him, he was aware of the effect his looks had but giving out autographs to a horde of unknown students was just too much. He was thankful that at least there were no photos  of him serving as an illustration to Castiel's deliberations that would surely end up plastered all over the buildings. Still, this situation was absolutely unacceptable.

"Cas!" he shouted, entering their little flat. "We need to talk, this instant."

He was mad, he really was. Never had he felt so humiliated and awkward and this needed to stop. He wanted to raise hell and make Cas understand how much exactly he screwed up this time but when this somewhat sleepy head of his boyfriend appeared in the sight, these incredibly blue and innocent eyes looking at him, he couldn't. He couldn't be mad at Cas because Cas was an idiot sometimes but he always was Dean's idiot and Dean was constantly overwhelmed by how much he really loved this guy, no matter how stupid a thing he did.

"What happened, Dean?" sincere worry appeared in Castiel's eyes as he approached Dean. "Is everything okay?"

And Dean realised that not even experiencing the greatest imaginable amount of embarassment could make him want to hurt Cas with a single word. Instead of starting a rant on how much everything sucked because of Cas, he pulled him in a tight hug.

"Just a bad day." he muttered, inhaling the familiar scent of him.  
"Tomorrow will be better." Cas was adamant.

Truth to be told, in his arms even such a shitty day was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was obviously inspired by the famous equation of Dean's/Jensen's ass ;) It became a little darker than I expected but hey, a tiny drop of sadness in the sea of fluff is not bad, right?


	3. Reasonable (Cockles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an amazing prompt from [ChristinMKay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay) ([badwolf-needs-a-doctor](http://badwolf-needs-a-doctor.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)  
> She wrote: "How about Misha walks in on Jensen browsing ao3, because Jensen is actually the biggest destiel shipper there is, but can't admit it for stupid reasons. And misha just laughs and teases jensen a bit and is about to leave until he sees that Jensen also read a fucking lot of cockles"  
> Well, I wanted to strictly stick to the prompt but somehow a tiny bit of angst slipped in too. I hope you can forgive me :)

Misha barreled through the door, trying desperately not to trip over anything with his sight obscured by the enormous amount of bags and packages he was holding in his arms. "Fucking Jensen..." he muttered as there obviously was no sign of the man who could help him.  
He already regretted agreeing to take part in this big party Jensen wanted to throw for no apparent reason. But then again, it was Jensen and Misha couldn't say no.

Sighing heavily, he placed everything down on the counter and wiped his forehead with his hand, glad that at least the carrying part was over for now. The next task was to find Jensen. The man had probably fallen asleep in his room since the whole house was silent and Misha asked himself again why he was so stupid to sweat blood for this lazy bastard of his friend.

Ah, yes, love makes us do all kinds of stupid shit.

Misha dragged himself upstairs, trying to somehow suppres his grumpiness as he really didn't need Jensen all apologetic but still useless in terms of any practical preparations. The door to Jensen's bedroom were ajar and since there weren't any suspicious sounds coming from behind it, Misha sneaked inside, trying not to make any noise in case Jensen was asleep.

He wasn't. He was sitting by his computer desk, back turned to Misha, and he was staring at a page of text. It was considerably intriguing so Misha decided to approach him silently and take a look at what he was doing before betraying his presence.

Jensen looked really engulfed in his reading as he hadn't noticed any movement, even when Misha stopped right behind him and craned his neck to see the text better. He was totally mesmerized and dead to the world until Misha's voice resounded right by his ear.

"[Angels don't exist, Dean.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2598047)" he read in his Castiel's voice and Jensen jumped up in shock.

"M-misha?" he stuttered, his cheeks immediately beet red as he awkwardly tried to block the screen with his body.  
A lazy smile slowly appeared on Misha's lips. "You're really reading destiel porn." it wasn't a question.  
"N-no, I mean..." Jensen was visibly lost and freaking out. "It's not what you think..."  
"Really?" Misha raised his brows and then pushed himself in front of the computer. "Because this totally looks like it." he scrolled up to the tags. "Unless, of course, you thought PWP stands for Party With Pie." he glanced at Jensen, finding a bit too much pleasure to see him caught red handed; this was literally the blackmail material of the century. "Jared will piss his pants from joy."

For a change, Jensen went from red to white as a sheet over the course of a second. "He's gonna torture me til the day I die..." he whispered staring blankly into the space. "Please, Mish..." he focused his eyes on him.  
"Please what?" Misha clicked on the next tab, revealing another juicy destiel fic.  
"Don't tell Jared." Jensen kept boring his sight into him until Misha turned away from the computer. "I won't see the end of it."  
"And that's your worry?" Misha snorted. "Dude, **I**  am not seeing the end of it for years now. Guess, one can live with that." he turned back to the screen and checked another page - yet another story.

Few seconds had passed before Jensen responded to that. "Are we really that awful?" he whispered.  
"Yes." suddenly Misha was actually more angry than amused, aggressively checking out two more tabs.  
"I'm sorry." this sounded surprisingly sincere and Misha looked at Jensen once again.

Jensen was sitting there with his head lowered. His face was clearly flushed and his whole posture spoke of resignation. He was no longer asking for mercy and it made Misha's heart sink a little. Maybe Jared and him sometimes went over the top but if it had been really bad, Jensen apologised. Plus apart from those moments, they were really good friends and even though it was really tempting to finally have a revenge, Misha felt like shit for even thinking about putting Jensen through something like that. He really wouldn't enjoy seeing Jensen so tortured and being responsible for his state. He even preferred Jensen laughing at his expense, being happy. He returned to the computer, feeling guilty but not having words to explain what he really had in mind without telling too much.

"You know what?" he said after a while. "I won't tell him."  
Jensen immediately lightened up and embraced Misha from behind. "Thanks, man."  
"But..." Misha blushed, feeling Jensen pressed against his back. "In return you won't take part in any of Jared's pranks ever again, understood?"  
Jensen yelped silently with disappointment. "Fair enough."  
Misha smirked. So maybe the situation was really about to change. After all, Jensen was a man of his word. Misha sighed as he felt him pull away from this strange hug.

"Just tell me one more thing before we forget I have even been here. Why do you read these?" he sounded smug and continued his exploration, somehow uneager to look at Jensen and betray the flushed state of his face.  
"Uhm, well..." Jensen hesitated. "I-I... but don't you laugh! I kinda ship it."  
"What?" this time Misha couldn't help checking out Jensen's expression; it was priceless and he bursted out with laughter, relaxing a bit. "How come?"  
"I don't know..." Jensen lowered his gaze again, clearly having a day of constant embrassment. "It kinda... makes sense, you know? What with the whole storyline and subtext. I can see it, I see what they see." he gestured vaguely towards the computer.  
"Alright..." Misha raised his brows, chuckling silently and went on to check the last tab before finally leaving it be.

He wouldn't admit it but he felt an urge to read few pieces himself. Some bits had caught his eye.

And then in the last tab he found something different. He couldn't help but gasp, seeing a thing that he absolutely didn't expect to see. He knew it existed, for instance in his own fantasies, but seeing it 'in print' was just shocking. Especially knowing that Jensen saw it too.

That Jensen willingly searched for it.

Jensen clearly also remembered it was there because upon hearing Misha gasp, he almost threw himself onto the computer to stop him from finding this. It was too late though. Misha saw that Jensen was reading cockles porn and to that there was no explanation.

Their gazes met, Jensen's eyes big from fear and Misha's big from shock. A crimson blush creeped up on Jensen's cheeks and Misha observed his face with fascination, his thoughts running at the information overload and because Jensen was really damn close, frozen halfway through his movement to cover the screen somehow.  
"Why?" he asked silently, his voice soft.  
Jensen gulped nervously, maintaining the eye contact. "It makes sense too."  
And Misha couldn't not agree with that.


	4. Romanticism (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Natasha dares to question Bucky being a perfect boyfriend, he simply shrugs it off and walks away. However, her words keep returning to him in random moments until he finally gives up and decides to prove once and for all that Bucky Barnes is not afraid of a romatic, surprise date.  
> Here comes the grand showdown: Winter Soldier vs. Tearoom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my effort to finally write something purely happy, hope this works :D

"Zero romaticism? Phew!" Bucky snorted angrily, Tasha's words still echoing in his head.

He stopped at the corner of the street and pulled out his phone to check the time. He had about five minutes before Steve would come to join him for a usual afternoon together.

Natasha had no right to criticize his and Steve's relationship, especially since they were both pretty comfortable with what they had, even if it seemed quite predictable and boring. They both had had their fair share of surprises, mostly unpleasant ones, and now it was time to finally slow down and have a regular, slow paced life where they could be absolutely sure their tomorrows wouldn't bring any severe injuries or tragic deaths. It was exactly what they both wanted, a life with no occurences more surprising than a bad egg amongst the fresh ones or a prematurely running out toilet paper.

"It's perfect as it is." Bucky muttered to himself, bobbing on his heels. "No reason to change it."

But then he remembered the face Steve had when Natasha called them to inform about Clint spontaneously buying last minute tickets for a flight to Italy and taking her for surprise vacation just because he could. They had had a marvelous time and Steve seemed even a bit too excited to hear Nat share all the details. So maybe he actually would appreciate some crazy romantic gestures...

Bucky sighed, having literally no idea what could he possibly do to catch Steve off guard.

And then his eyes fell on a signboard he had never paid any attention to. Fancy letters saying _Tearoom "Kettle"_ arched above a picture of an elegant porcelain teapot. Bucky grinned.

***

"I have never ever been in a place like this." Steve's eyes were twinkling with curiosity as he took a look around, taking in the cosy interior. "It's something else, really. I've never thought you were a fan of tea." he glanced at Bucky impishly.  
"Oh, trust me, I am." Bucky said arrogantly, ecstatic that his plan was working so smoothly.

The tearoom was located in a surprisingly warm basement lined with red bricks and sandstone and the atmosphere was even more romantic than he expected with chill music and dim lights. Apart from regular tables there were absolutely delightful settings with pouffes and pillows and without hesitation Bucky chose one in the corner where they hopefully could snuggle without being observed. He already liked it there, he really did. Especially as Steve's face was one of pure amazement.

Nonchalantly, Bucky went to grab menus for them both and returned to sit down really close to Steve. He could feel the warmth of his leg on his thigh and his smug smirk didn't leave his face until he opened the tea card and took a look inside.

The names weren't telling him anything. He hadn't been even aware there were so many kinds of teas and he had no idea what the difference between white and green tea was. Also what the hell could 'oolong' mean? Wasn't it some chinese drug? The short descriptions weren't really helping either. And Steve just couldn't learn that Bucky had no idea what he was doing.

"So..." Steve begun, eyeing his menu. "Which one's your favourite?"

It felt as if the death itself stared right into Bucky's eyes. Everything was about to crumble down like a damned house of cards, unless he could improvise. He quickly scanned the page before him.

"Chai Masala." he responded surely.

It sounded somehow Russian. He could do Russian.

"Then Chai Masala it is." Steve smiled at him and Bucky was thankful that the dim light helped him hide how nervous he really was.

In this exact moment, a person from the staff appeared by their table magically.  
"Good afternoon." it was a young lady with glasses and contagious smile. "Can I take your order now?"  
Bucky could do it.  
"We will take Chai Masala, please." he said, trying to sound sure of himself.  
"Of course." she nodded. "Boiled or brewed?"  
Bucky couldn't do it.  
"Boiled." he answered, having some suspicions that the mixture could not be like anything he had ever drunk. Until that moment he was pretty sure brewing was basically boiling.

"Awesome, thank you." she grinned encouragingly and took their menus from them. "Do you fancy some gingerbread cookies to accompany your tea? We have a brand new kind today and I personally find them just delicious. They come with rosy stuffing."  
Bucky glanced at Steve, knowing that his cheeks just had to be all rosy themselves.  
"I would like to try them, if you want too, Buck." Steve smiled softly.  
"Then we will take some." Bucky decided.

At least then he would have something to stuff his face with, were the tea awful.

"Six or twelve?" the woman asked.  
"Ugh, twelve, please." he hoped that at least the word cookies meant here the same as in the outside world.  
Steve just looked at him with quizzical expression but didn't say anything.  
"Thank you." she bowed her head slightly. "Your tea will take few minutes to boil."  
"Thank you." Bucky smiled weakly.

Good Lord, what kind of a mad spark made him follow this stupid ass plan? He just wanted the Earth to swallow him before this disaster of tea comes to kill them both.

Bucky lowered his head, trying to hide his face at least until his blood flow came back to normal, but Steve was having none of it. He slid his hand into Bucky's good one and squeezed it, clearly wishing him to look up. Bucky hesitantly did.  
"Hey, Buck." Steve muttered. "I know you have no idea what you're doing."

Bucky blushed hard, feeling really, really stupid. He opened his mouth to defend himself, maybe blame Natasha but Steve placed a finger on his lips, stopping the words from coming out.

"I also know you're doing this for me." his face softened, affection clear in his eyes. "I appreciate that. I appreciate that even more as I know you would rather drink another beer with me and return home for a more intimate evening. I like romantic gestures, places as beautiful as this one, and all but I like **you** more and I want you to enjoy our moments together too." he pulled still a bit stiff Bucky into a hug. "The tea may be delicious and it may be awful but no matter what kind of poison we will be given, I love you and I am just simply blown away today."

Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck, hugging him back and blushing from more pleasant reasons. "I love you too, Stevie." he muttered. "You really okay without all this romantic stuff?"  
"Absolutely." Steve chuckled. "Now why don't we enjoy this as much as we can and then..." he smirked as Bucky pulled away a little to look at him.  
"And then?" Bucky whispered.  
"Then I will do something really special for you." over the last few months Steve became quite a smug and effective tease.

Bucky gulped and his eyes went wide. However, before he could kiss Steve hard and not entirely safe for work, the lady came back with their tea.  
"Chai Masala and cookies." she announced and they both glanced at the pot anxiously.

As it turned out, completely unnecessarily. The tea was delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tearoom I described is an actual place, one of my favourites to hang out in. I know, I'm a major tea nerd ;)  
> More on [Chai Masala](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masala_chai). I haven't found any 'official' names for different ways to prepare this tea but I've drunk it in two version so by boiled I meant the one when you boil milk together with the tea and brewed is the one where you put milk in after the tea is ready. Basically this tea is sweet and spicy at the same time. I almost compared it to sex in this fic. Almost.


	5. Emergency Landing (Cockles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again amazing [ChristinMKay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay) directed me to a great [prompt](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/113111575765/badwolf-needs-a-doctor-slyther-sin-cockles-au) and I couldn't help writing it :p Damn those drones :D  
> The prompt says "cockles au where jensen is the robotics major who’s senior project is to build a functional drone and misha is the unfortunate grad student in who’s backyard jensen’s drone runs out of batteries in"  
> Tune in for some hilarious embarassment :D

"Oh fuck!" Jensen grunted as he run up to the fence and peeked onto the other side. "Shit man, I’m so sorry!"

The tips of his ears were burning hot as he silently swore once again under his breath. This stupid ass drone seemed to be draining the batteries in a record-breaking tempo and he just couldn’t work around that problem. Also there was no way to predict when that greedy energy eater would suck the last drops out and fall down gracelessly to preferably end up self-destructing. Never had a single project given him so much crap.

This time the flying piece of shit landed right in the middle of someone’s table, destroying what seemed to be a perfectly prepared grill party decoration and service. It just had to splash the sauces all around the table and all over a guy who was innocently putting down the plates. Jensen had to admit  the man looked pretty comical with that BBQ sauce all over his shirt, plate in his hand and a face of pure terror.The whole situation wasn’t that funny itself though. In fact it was pretty tragical.

Jensen quickly jumped over the fence and approached the guy, nervously taking a bunch of tissues out of his pocket.  
"I’m terribly sorry." he repeated and dude finally looked at him.  
God, his eyes were something else.  
"It’s okay, I guess…?" the response was hesitant.  
"This little shit just doesn’t want to listen to me." Jensen handed him a tissue and he took it thankfully although his effort to get rid of the sauce was futile. "I think I’ve destroyed your party, pal. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"  
"Well…" the guy looked at him again, this time an impish spark of curiosity appearing in his eyes. "I think I can come up with something. What’s your name, pilot?"  
"Jensen." he felt trapped by this gaze.  
"I’m Misha." they shook hands and Jensen really enjoyed the warmth of Misha’s palm.

After a bit too long a moment, they both backed away from each other and took a hesitant look around. The mess was so ungodly it was hard to tell where they should even start.  
"Right." Misha huffed. "How about we get rid of the plane first and then see what’s left?"  
"It’s a drone actually." Jensen picked it up, accidentaly covering himself in the sauce. "Fuck." he swore, feeling sticky. "It’s my senior project."  
"Ambitious." Misha eyed him warily. "Drop it somewhere in the corner." he made a vague gesture.

Jensen felt a pair of eyes boring into him as he walked towards the fence and he could feel himself blush again. He couldn’t hide the flushed state of his face as he returned and Misha’s smirk turned pretty smug. As Jensen approached the table, not really knowing what to do next, he felt a soft pat on the shoulder and once he turned around, he found Misha crowding his personal space unceremoniously.

"Here, let me clean you up a little." Misha glanced into his eyes and made a poor effort to take the sauce off his shirt with the dirty tissue, rather smearing it around more than anything; Jensen felt his mouth going dry. "So I think I have a nice solution for us both." Misha kept rubbing the stain into Jensen’s clothes, his voice was silent and lower now.  
"Y-yeah?" Jensen gulped.  
"We clean up this mess and put together a cheaper, quick setting. Then I borrow you a shirt so that you can join the party and have something to eat after such a long day of hard work." Misha eyed him from beneath his eyelashes, giving him a final pat on his chest. "And tomorrow you pay me the rest of your debt in the form of, let’s say, coffee. How does that sound?"  
Jensen was simply stunned. He kept staring at Misha for a while before he finally managed to make his brain work again.  
"Amazing." he whispered.

He sudennly thought of his drone with a surprising fondness.


	6. Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is an independent angel of his own and he clearly is capable of transacting basic human dealings without Dean's help. Like buying condoms, for instance.

"Wait here, Dean, I got this."

Dean rolled his eyes but obediently stepped aside as Castiel came up to the counter in the pharmacy and grinned at the young lady in a white robe.

"How can I help you?" she asked, smiling politely.  
"I would like to buy some barrier contraceptors. That is condoms, of course." Castiel said seriously and Dean started actually fearing the direction this conversation could go in.  
"Of course." she said, seemingly unmoved. "What size do you need?"

Okay, that could be the breaking point. Castiel frowned as if trying hard to revive some memories and analise them. Dean licked his lips.\

 _Please, don't do this._ he prayed.

Castiel turned around to face him. "What size are you, Dean?"

 _Oh my God._ Dean blushed furiously.

The old lady queueing behind them gasped loudly and clearly leaned closer to eavesdrop.  
"Cas..." Dean felt his cheeks burn.  
"Give me an articulate answer so I can buy us the necessary supplies." Castiel was still pushing him, while Dean was gradually getting redder and redder.

Couldn't get much worse, right?

Dean Winchester was just unable to find it in himself to either give his boyfriend the size or take over the case and buy these damned condoms by himself. And Cas was getting impatient.

"If we don't buy this now, we won't have any _amazing sex in the car_ , as you put it." Castiel added matter-of-factly, totally ignoring other people who could hear every damn word.  
"Fuck." Dean croaked and then decided not to wait and see, if Cas would share more details on their private life with the whole world. "It's XL, alright?" he hissed.  
"Thank you." Castiel said emphatically and turned back to the finally abashed pharmacist. "I'll take XL's then." he just couldn't keep his voice low, could he?

Dean almost facepalmed himself. Why was that happening every single time he allowed Castiel to get human things done? Somehow he was always the one to end up utterly embarassed. He could practically feel the gazes boring into him as Castiel sedately paid for his shopping and grabbed Dean's hand to pull him towards the exit. The old lady was clearly checking out his ass as they walked, good Lord...

"Did you see?" Castiel smiled with pride as they finally found themselves outside. "I got this!"

Dean sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he had to choose this specific angel out of all God's creation to fall in love with. But then there was this gummy grin and twinkling blue eyes, staring at him with clear adoration and he remembered.

"Yeah." Dean relaxed a little, squeezing Castiel's palm and smiling softly. "You totally got this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still taking prompts, you know :P The work is marked as complete since every chapter is a complete story of its own.


End file.
